ladybugfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Блокнот/Стенограмма
|-|Русский= ---- Сцена: Парк. Роуз показывает новый розовый блокнот Джулеке, Маринетт и Алье. ---- Роуз: Миленький, правда? Когда я увидела его в магазине, то сразу поняла, что должна купить его! Джулека: Класс. Алья: Так на тебя похоже! Маринетт: И он розовый, как ты любишь! Роуз: Я знаю! Это так романтично… Хлоя: (с сарказмом) Ага, миленький. Очень убогий! (смеётся) Серьезно, почему вы так восхищаетесь таким безвкусным блокнотом? Маринетт: Не слушай её, Роуз. Она просто завидует. Хлоя: Я? Завидую? Конечно же нет! Я бы не захотела её безвкусный блокнот, даже если бы она мне заплатила, чтобы я взяла его. (смеётся) Алья: Всем плевать, что ты думаешь, Хлоя! (Роуз начинает плакать.) Маринетт:Не слушай эту негодницу, Роуз. Твой блокнот выглядит шикарно! Джулека: Да, он классный. Алья: Да, Джулека права! Маринетт: Не переживай, Роуз. Нам всем нравится твой блокнот, и, что ещё важнее, он нравится тебе, помнишь? Роуз Нет, Хлоя права! В нём нет ничего особенного! Маринетт: А что если мы сделаем его особенным? Роуз: Что? Как? Маринетт: Мы все могли бы написать что-то в нём! Алья: Ага, отличная идея, подруга! Джулека: Класс. Алья: Давайте сделаем это! А ты, Маринетт, могла бы что-то нарисовать. (Хлоя удивлённо наблюдает за этим.) Джулека: (пишет в блокноте)«Дорогая Роуз, ты классная.» Алья: (пишет в блокноте) «Роуз, самому милому человеку из всех, кого я только знаю. » (Хлое противно от этой ванили) Маринетт: (пишет в блокноте) «Дорогая Роуз, этот блокнот, как ты : розовый, стильный и уникальный! » (Маринетт рисует розу.) Роуз: Это так красиво! Спасибо Маринетт! Спасибо девочки! Вы лучшие друзья на свете! Нино: Вау! Очень классно, Маринетт! Адриан: Да, эта роза выглядит потрясающе! Ты очень талантливая, Маринетт (Маринетт краснеет) Маринетт: (заикаясь) Спасибо, Адриан. Хлоя: Это глупо, очень глупо! ---- Сцена: КОНЕЦ. ---- |-|Английский= ---- Сцена: Park. Rose is showing a new pink notebook to Juleka, Marinette, and Alya. ---- Роуз: Pretty, right? When I saw it in the store, I knew I had to get it! Джулека: Awesome. Алья: It's so you! Маринетт: And it's pink, just how you like them! Роуз: I know! It's just so romantic… Хлоя: (from a distance) It is pretty, pretty pathetic! Hahaha! Seriously, why do you get so excited over such a bland notebook? Маринетт: Don't listen to her Rose, she's just being jealous. Хлоя: Uh-uh! Me, jealous? Of course not! I wouldn't want her tasteless notebook, even if she paid me to take it from her! Hahaha! Алья: No one cares what you think, Chloé! (Rose starts crying.) Маринетт: Don't listen to that brat Rose, your notebook looks amazing! Джулека: Yeah, it's awesome. Алья: Yeah, Juleka's right! Маринетт: Don't worry Rose. We all love your notebook and more importantly, you love it, remember? Роуз No. No, Chloé's right! There's nothing special about it! Маринетт: What if we made it special then? Роуз: What? How? Маринетт: We could all write something on it! Алья: Mm-hm, great idea girl! Джулека: Awesome. Алья: Let's do this! And you could draw something too, Marinette. (Chloé looks distressed from a distance.) Джулека: (writing on the notebook) "Dear Rose, you're awesome." Алья: (writing on the notebook) "To Rose, the sweetest person I know." (Chloé is disgusted from a distance.) Маринетт: (writing on the notebook) "Dear Rose, this notebook is just like you: pink, stylish and unique!" (Marinette draws a picture of a rose.) Роуз: Ah! It's so beautiful! Thank you Marinette, thank you girls. You're the best friends ever! Нино: Whoa! Way cool, Marinette! Адриан: Yeah, this rose looks amazing! You're really talented Marinette. (Marinette blushes) Маринетт: (stuttering) Wah- Thank you, Adrien. Хлоя: Grr, ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! ---- Сцена: THE END. ---- Категория:Стенограммы